POR QUE NO TE CONOSI ANTES
by kristina 13 'gaahina
Summary: unos encuentros por falta de sueño a las 12 de la noche pueden ser perigrosos y divertidos.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA VOLVIIIIII Y LES TRAIGO MAS DE GAAHINA.**

**LES INFORMO QUE ESTE FANFICT ES EN UNA VIDA MODERNA Y NO HABRA NINJAS NI NADA DE JUTSUS. **

**BUENOOOOOOOO COMENZAMOS.**

* * *

**En Tokio una pareja de resien casados estaban preparandoce para su viaje, no habia pasado mucho desde su luna de miel y ahora ivan a viajar por simple capricho de su insoportable esposa. Si, asi es un matrimonio areglado sin semtimientos, y sin el consentimiento del novio que no hace poco reprochava y negaba a casarse,con sus hermanos mayores de su lado que tambien pensaban convenser a los ancianos de la familia para no desposara a nadie sin su consentimiento,pero estos se mantubieron firmes y no retrosedieron a su palabra.**

-Gaara te casaras con Matsuri en una semana,no puedes oponerte.-dijo uno de los ancianos.

La desison estaba tomada y no podian hacer nada ni el ni sus hermanos,sin nada que decir salio tirando la puerta con enojo.

**Porque deberia casarse uno sin saber que clase de persona le espera compartir toda su vida, un extraño mejor dicho.****_(pensaba un joven en el tejado, en una noche bajo la luna, pero no era nada extraño ya que era una costubre desde su niñez ser sonambulo,y eso lo demostraban sus ojeras deliniadas con negro sobre sus ojos verdes y profundos,su pelo rojo como sangre se estremesia con el viento que foplaba esa noche no tan fuerte, crizado de brazos enojado de pensar con que loca se casaria y si ella estaba en contra como el,empeoraria mas la situasion ya que el era un monstruo que todos temian y ahora ¿casarse? que mujer tan tonta desposaria a un acecino)._**

* * *

-amor vamos se hace tarde- gritaba la chica apurada.

- ya voy- _(como me irita)_dijo serio.

- oye gaara empacaste todo,no se te valla olvidar algo- _(como si eso me importara,solo tengo que fingir ser la tipica cuñada amable y bonita,todo eso por esa bruja de matsuri,suspiro)-_dijo la hermana trayendo sus maletas.-kanguro apurate o te dejamos- grito.

- si ya voy es que se me atoro mi maleta.-dijo kanguro jalando su equipaje.

-ya llego el taxi -dijo temari coriendo por las ecaleras con sus dos maletas.

-ya bajamos- dijo matsuri y gaara.

-¡oygan! esperen- dijo kanguro apurado mientras resbalaba en las escaleras con sus maletas.

-_**¡kanguro! no es hora de estar jugando al tobogan,**__**apurate**__ -_dijo temari esperando en la puerta.

- si si ya voy- dijo con una mirada fija.

- bueno somos 4 y mas el equpaje 12 - no vamos a caver-dijo marsuri pensativa.

-** KANGURO... - a la cohera...-**dijo temari con una mirada fija a su hermano mayor.

-**¡****_EHHHHHHH!-Y PORQ QUE YO..._**

**-**PORQUE ERES EL MAYOR

- EHHHHHHHHHHH PERO SI TU ERES LA MAYOR DE TODOS.

- LAS DAMAS SON LO PRIMERO

- ENTONCES YO VOY A SACRIFICARME?

- DE TODOS MODOS NADIE TE EXTRAÑARA...

- QUE CRUEL-(_gotica)_

_-_ya dejen de sus payasadas y tu kanguro deja 2 maletas- dijo gaara de cruzado de brazos.

- ehhhhh... por que yo- dijo kanguro enojado.

-porque llevas cuatro maletas,cuidado te llevas la casa entera.- dijo temari metiendoce en el taxi.

-_(no la soporto)-esta bien.-dijo derotado._

_-¡PERO RAPIDO!-GRITO TEMARI._

_-SI SI NO TARDO.-DIJO SARCASTICAMENTE_

* * *

**_EN EL AREOPUERTO..._**

-VAMOS VAMOS... -DIJO CORRIENDO APURADA LA HERMANA MAYOR.

-ESPERA... NI QUE FUERAS A VER A SHIKAMARU... -_(UPS SE ME ESCAPO)-_dijo kanguro temeroso de lo que le esperaria.

-**¡ka-n-gu-ro!-deja a shikamaru fuera de esto!- dijo tirandole la maleta en la cara.**

**- PERDONAM...- TOSHHHH-**(me dio justo en la cara)-dijo kanguro tirado en el suelo.

-dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y suban al avion-dijo con el seño fursido gaara.

-(_creo que el nombre de shikamaru es tabu y mas para kanguro)-penso matsuri pasando al lado de kanguro._

**TODOS LOS PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A JAPON PORFABOR SUBIR EL EL VUELO 26.**

**-A TIEMPO!- DIJO TEMARI ENTRANDO Y TOMANDO HACIENTO.**

**-SI...-DIJO EXAUSTO KANGURO.**

-amor cuando llegemos vamos a ver todos los lugares culturales-dijo matsuri abrazando el brazo de gaara.

-primero lo primero hay que ir al hotel para desempacar y despues has lo que quieras.-dijo malumorado soltandose de matsuri y viendo a al ventana.

cuando en el reflejo vio a una hermosa joven,volteo y vio que al lado estaba sentada una chica de pelo largo negroazulejo, de piel blanca casi como de porcelana,ojos como de luna pero con un toque de lila, sus mejillas rosadas que destacaban su hermosa sonrisa que formaban sus dos delicados labios rojisos que hisieron que este se sonrojara levemente pero desaparesio cuando noto que estaba acompañada de un chico alto pelo negro igual que sus ojos, que estaba sentado al lado con un aspecto desinteresado.

-gaara... despierta- dijo matsuri moviendo su mano alfrente del rostro de gaara.

-eh eh- oh lo siento que decias-dijo despertando de sus pensamientos hacia la otra joven de al lado.

-que piensas?- dijo curiosa

- nada que tenga importansia.-dijo volviendo a su seriedad

- bueno no tienes que ser tan serio aunque sea sonrie o las personas del avion pensaran que eres de piedra.-dijo matsuri haciendose la comica.

-a mi que me importa las otras personas yo soy como soy y no cambiare-dijo cruzandoce de brazos.

matsuri no dijo mas nada se quedo callada.

* * *

**EN TOKIO...**

**4 SEMANAS ANTES DEL VIAJE...**

**UNA FAMILIA DISCUTIA SOBRE LA HEREDERA DE LA FAMILIA HYUGA,TODOS ESTABAN DE ACURDO DE QUE HINATA HYUGA FUERA LA HEREDERA Y CABEZA DEL CLAN YA QUE SU PADRE HABIA MUERTO DEJANDO LAS DESISIONES SOBRE EL FUTURO A LOS CONSEJALES DE LA FAMILIA,QUE ESTOS HABIAN DESIDIDO PONER A LA HIJA MAYOR A CARGO DE TODO PERO CON UNA CONDICION "DE QUE SE CASARA" TODOS ESTABAN DE ACURDO YA QUE UNA MUJER NO PODIA TOMAR BUENAS DESISIONES Y MAS UNA TIMIDA Y DEBIL,PERO NO HABIA OPCION YA QUE SU HERMANA ERA MUY JOVEN Y SU PRIMO ERA RECHAZADO POR SER DE LA SEGUNDA RAMA, PERO ¿CON QUIEN SE CASARIA?PENSARON LOS CONSEJALES,VIERON MUCHOS CANDIDATOS ENTRE ELLOS ESTABA UNO PARTICULAR UN TAL "UCHIGA"QUE ENSEGIDA LLAMO LA ATENCION UN JOVEN INTELIGENTE DE BUENOS PRINSIPIOS Y MAS EL HEREDERO DE LA SEGUNDA FAMILIA MAS PODEROSA,NO LO DUDARON ENSEGIDA FUERON A ABISAR A LA HEREDERA Y TAMBIEN A LA OTRA FAMILIA.**

**Eh,¿casarme? ¿con quien? no me opongo,no quiero-dijo la joven.**

**hinata-sama- es su deber como la heredera tiene que hacerlo-dijo su primo.**

**pero no lo amo, nisiquera lo conosco-dijo sollorandose.**

**pero...-dijo su primo insistiendo**

**dejame pensar porfavor neji-nisan, quiero estar sola para poder visualizar la situasion-dijo la chica saliendo al valcon.**

**esta bien,pero devo desirte que la boda sera en 5 dias -dijo retirandoce.**

(suspiro)**porque tengo que casarme,no lo conosco nisiquiera se que tipo de persona es,esto irelevante solo porque soy mujer,piensan que no podre con el cargo,pero es por la familia no puedo negarme ya que si lo hisiera fuera como una acto de traision a mi padre y a mis prinsipios,**_(suspiro)se quito su ropa y se puso una pijama o mejor dijo una vata de dormir blanca_** y se poso otra v****ez en el valcon viendo la luna que alumbraba esa silueta tan fragil blanca como la porcelana,ojos lila que brillavan como nunca antes,ese pelo largo y misterioso de no saber el color de que era negro o azul que se mesia y se enredaba con el viento,solo esperaba sesapareser entre ese brillo nocturno.**

* * *

-hinata... oye te estoy hablando-dijo con una voz seria y furiosa

-eh... predoname sasuke-kun esque estaba en otro mundo dijo sonriendo.

-deja de estar fantasiando y aterisa de una vez,no puedo creer que me casare con una buena paranada como tu lo unico bieno que tienes es tu belleza nada mas,no me sorprende de que tu padre siempre te despresio-dijo sasuke con una voz fuerte y fria.

-lo...siento...-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-voy a darme un sueño no me despiertes-dijo poniendose unos audijonos.

-hay-dijo suavemente la joven.

**si su matrimonio no era perfecto ya que su prometido era un completo patan que la umillaba,gritaba y insultava, era frio y muy serio no le importaba casarce con ella solo le importaba su prestijio y familia.**

la chica estaba sentada,no sabia porque pero volteo a ver la ventana y en su reflejo vio un joven de pelo rojo,piel blanca y palida, un joven que aunque se veia serio ella noto que no era asi y izo que sonriera,por su aspecto noto que era sonambulo lla que tenia ojeras que estaban deliniadas con un color negro asi destacando sus verdes y hermosos ojos aguamarinas,pero vio que este estaba acompañado de una joven y ensegida se bajo de esa nube ya que ella estaba casada y eso no seria no pudo ocultar un leve sonrojo que se poso sobre sus mejillas.

**el viaje fue de un dia, asi que cuando llegaron a japon era de noche.**

**-**kanguro que hora es?-pregunto temari cansada.

-aver aver...-son las 9:00 pm-respondio kanguro poniendo el equipaje en el taxi.

todos entraron en el taxi y comensaron a buscar el hotel que reservaron.

- eto... -cual es el hotel?-pregunto temari a gaara.

- EL HOTEL DONKART-respondio este.

-aver aver creo que es a la derecha- dijo kanguro.

-mira ahi esta- dijo matsuri casi saliendo de la ventana.

-oye no seas tan escandalosa aqui no hay sordos- dijo temari

- jjijijijijij gomenasai...

- bueno kanguro sube las maletas mientras pago el taxi- dijo gaara pasandole el equipaje.

- hayyy...-contesto

temari y kanguro subieron a sus respecrivas habitasiones y gaara y matsuri estaban abajo.

-bueno puede darme la llave de mi habitasion?-dijo gaara a la resepsionista.

-si aqui tiene señor...

-grasi... -fue interumpido por una dulce voz.

-disculpe puede darme mi llave de la habitasion señorita-dijo una chica de cabellera negrazuleja

**si era ella la chica del avion, esa joven de piel planca y ojos como la luna, y estaba en el mismo hotel que el,suerte destino no se sabe solo ahi una cosa clara que esas vacaciones no serian nada normales...**

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

**SEGIMOS CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO...**

**BUENO COMENZAMOS.**

* * *

**SI ERA ESA CHICA,ESA ERMOSA JOVEN DEL AVION QUE POR ALGUNA RAZON HIZO QUE SU CORAZON LATIERA COMO NUNCA Y AHORA ORAVEZ ESAS EMOSIONES VUELVEN,INQUETUD, NERVIOS Y POR ALGUNA RAZON SINTIO OTRA VEZ UN CALOR EN LA CARA,SE TAPO RAPIDO PARA QUE NADIE LO NOTARA.**

-gaara estas rojo tienes fiebre-dijo matsuri poniendo una mano en la frente.

-no... estoy bien... es mejor que subamos-_(que me pasa,porque siento eso por ella si nisiquera la conosco,y solo es la segunda vez que la veo,y ahora que lo pienso donde esta el chico que la acompañ pero que estoy diciendo,eso no me importa en lo absoluto)_

pero cuando subian al elevador...

-(_eh pero si es el que acompañaba a la peli nego o azul, o lo que sea)-penso gaara._

-lo siento...-aqui esta la llave-dijo la hyuga

-que lenta,dame eso de seguro como eres la pierdes-dijo enojado el uchiga.

-ha...y-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-vamos entra al elevador-dijo cojiendola del brazo y enpujandola al elevador.

-_(eh,que esta haciendo este imbesil ella es una mujer no un trapo,le dare una leccion...)- dentro de gaara todo ardia,no sabia porque pero queria matar a ese estupido por como trato a la joven._

_-_eh... gaara a donde vas-pregunto matsuri confundida.

-eh... eto... vamos a entrar al elevador para subir claro

-a... si claro el elevador

**dentro del elevador...**

****-_son totalmente distintos ella es dulce,sonriente,delicada,y hermosa,acontrario el sadico,imbesil,y un completo...(que estoy diciendo)- se atormentaba gaara porque no sabia que le estaba pasando de pronto le ¿interesa la vida de los de mas?_

_- _vamos gaara aqui es el piso-dijo matsuri jalandole el brazo.

-si si ya voy-dijo gaara arastrado por su loca prometida.

-_(jijijijij)-se escucho una risa atras._

_-eh,- gaara volteo a ver quien estaba riendo y vio que la joven y (el idiota) estaban en el cuarto 206 mientras que el se ospedava en el 210, cuatro cartos despues que la habitasion de ella,pero ¿acaso no iva aver quien estaba riendo?y resulto que descubrio donde se ospedavan,hasta vio el numero._

_no pudo dormir,y no por su sumnolencia si no por ella,si ella esa chicilla que no abandonaba su cabeza por mas que intentara olvidarla._

_-porque no puedo,porque,no puedo olvidarla su sonrisa, sus ojos de luna, esos rojisos labios-tsk asi no puedo dormir tego que refrescarme._

**ante eso salio de la abitacion para refrescarse,y fue a la sala principal del hotel,ya ese era uno de esos hoteles antiguos donde habia una chimenea en la sala compartida igual que la cosina, el comedor y el jardin,al bajar las escaleras se encontro con una silueta muy familiar...**

-_es... ella- dijo para si mismo._

-eh... -ay que susto me a dado-dijo cojiendose del pecho de alivio.

-oh,disculpa no quise haserlo,solo baje un rato-dijo volteando la cabeza a un lado.

-tambien eres sonambulo? -pregunto la chica.

-eh...-(_como lo supo)_

-eh... lo siento no de bi preguntar,no es de mi incumbensia-dijo apenada.

-no,no importa... -tu dijiste tambien,¿acaso lo eres tu tambien?-pregunto curioso de escuchar su respuesta.

-eh... bueno si-adesir verdad eres la primera persona que lo sabe-dijo confesando.

-ensero...?-dijo bajando a la sala para sentarse en un sillon.

-si, jeje, muy tonto verdad.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-porque... ami me parese que eres muymisteriosa-dijo con una sonrisa formandose en sus labios.

- misteriosa?-jeje no mejor dicho timida.

- timida?

-si siempre e sido timida y devil,por eso el consejo de mi familia me ha obligado a casarme,piensan que por ser mujer no podre con el cargo de heredera-dijo posando la mirada en el fuego de la chimenea.

-jm -_(sonrisa)_ -asique casarse...tu tambien eh...-dijo asombrado

-eh tambien,acaso tu te casaste oblgado?-dijo curiosa

-si ,asi es casi por la misma razon, pero por el detalle de que es obligatorio casarse por el bien de la familia, es como una precausion por si muero...

- que considensia el mismo avion,el hotel,nuestras vidas es como ver en ti mi propio reflejo.-dijo la joven.

-si...-ante eso no me has dicho tu nombre. -dijo fijando la mirada en ella.

- a si... disculpa dejeme presentarme,mi nombre es Hinata gusto.

-mucho gusto-mi nombre es Subaru no Gaara.

-_**es un plaser...**_- al mismo tiempo los dos.

jajajajajjaja-comensaron a reir.

chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_**!-**_

-oh... el te esta listo,gusta uno gaara-san

-si grasias hinata-san.

-aqui tienes...

- y tu? no vas a tomar...

-eh si pero despues voy al jardin un rato

- al jardin?

-si es que hace una noche ermosa y ademas la luna de hoy esta radiante... (sonriendo)

- te gusta la luna?-pregunto gaara poniendoce de pie.

-si mucho, en mi casa la veo todas las noches... y a ti te gusta? gaara- san

- si, de echo hago lo mismo que tu la veo y contemplo su belleza a algunos les parese raro o absurdo,pero para mi es la unica compania que tengo...

-ya veo tambien estas solo...

- no tengo padres, mi madre a murto dandome luz y mi padre me despresio toda mi vida...

-ya veo que tambien pasaste por lo mismo que yo...

-eh...? tambien? acaso... tu...

- si tambien,mi madre murio a los 4 años que tenia ni siquiera recuerdo bien si rostro, mi padre me a despresiado por ser devil y timida, asi que me hizo a un lado y puso sus esfuersos en mi hermana menor,pero devid a su muerte mi hermana es muy joven asi que me pusieron a cargo de la familia, tambien mi primo desde pequeño me odio, pero de alguna manera se preocupa por mi.

- jm, somos como el reflejo del otro, a desir verdad somos identicos.

- se podria desir que si... dijo dandole una tierna sonrisa.

-eh..._(sonrojo)-porque otra vez ese sentimiento._

_-bueno vamos...- cojiendolo de la mano para llevardo al jardin..._

_el jardin estaba repleto de flores que hasian que su perfume se esparsiera._

_-mira que hermosas flores:(sonrisa) _

_- te gustan las flores.._

_-si mis faboritas son los lirios.. y las tullas..._

_- nunca se me paso por la cabeza..._

_-eh... jijijji entonces mira talves encuentres cual te gusta..._

_- bueno... haber... mmm... ¡esta!_

_- eh muestra..._

_- esta es hermosa..._

_-pero si es un lirio... veo que tambien te gusta los lirios..._

_- no se solo escogi la primera que vi..._

_-jijiji no seas mentiroso... te vi buscando y revisando cada flor... (cachete inflado)_

_- no es sierto_

_-si lo es_

_-que no_

_-jejeje eres como un niño pequeño_

_-eh... entonces si soy un pequeño tu eres menor que yo..._

_- encerio cuantos tienes yo 16..._

_-yo 18... te llevo 2 años.._

_- viejo... (burlandose)_

_- asi... ahora veras..._

_-no espera..._

_garra comenzo a perseguir a hinata por el jardin y cuando la atrapo la abrazo por la cintura y la alzo cayendo los dos de espaldas_

_-jajajajajajaja - riendo._

_- en verdad eres un niño pequeño gaara-kun - dijo sentandose y pelliscandole un cachete_

_-gaara-kun?- (sonrojandose)_

_-eh disculpa es muy familiar..._

_- no dejalo asi es mejor no h.i.n.a.t.a.- c.h.a.n._

_-eh! (sonrojandose)- baka... (volteando la cabeza al otro lado)_

_-vaya no me digas que estas molesta...-eres infantil sabias_

_-eh... creo que un mosquito pasonpor aqui..._

_- vale ya... no te digo mas asi..._

_-creo que es muy pequeño, tan pequeño que no lo puedo ver..._

_- ya ya... ya pedi perdon... disculpa si te moleste..._

_-(mirada fija) jijijij era solo por molestar... no estoy enojada ademas si queres me puedes llamar asi..._

_bom... bom... bom... -el reloj que dice que son las doce._

_-bueno creo que tenemos que volver... dijo levantandoce gaara y ayudando a hinata a pararse._

_-si... creo que es todo por hoy..._

_- bueno adios gaara-kun- (beso en la mejilla)... fue muy divertidooooo... (alejandose)-a esto sera un secreto entre tu y yo._

_-(sonrojado) - ..._

_(suspiro agachando la cabezay sentandose en el pasto)porque siento esto por ti, me confunden y ahora mas __**NUESTRO SECRETO...**_

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... PORFAVOR SI TIENEN UNA QUEJA O OPINION DE LO QUE DEBA MEJORAR PORFAVOR COMENTEN..._**

**_A SI PORFA PUEDEN RECOMENDARME QUE FANFICTON O LEMON DE GAARAHINA O SHICATEMA(SIKAMARU Y TEMARI) PUEDA LEER PORFA RECOMENDENME ALGUNOS QUE SEAN MUY ROMANTICOS O TISTES O COMICOS... GRACIAS SE LOS AGARDESCO..._**

**_¡ARIGATO!_**


End file.
